<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Copperright Date ft. Numerous Ghosts by Little_Plants_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760528">A Copperright Date ft. Numerous Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love'>Little_Plants_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diner Date, M/M, Well - Freeform, except Wilford's a third wheel, fifth wheel?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Plants_Love/pseuds/Little_Plants_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hats? Check.<br/>Tie? Check.<br/>Shoes? Check.<br/>“What the hell are you doing, Copperbitch?”<br/>...Terrence. Check.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloudface/Dusty, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Copperright Date ft. Numerous Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hats? Check.<br/>
Tie? Check.<br/>
Shoes? Check.<br/>
“What the hell are you doing, Copperbitch?”<br/>
...Terrence. Check.</p><p>Reginald sighed and shook his head, not even giving the ghost a glance. “Getting ready for a date. Something you wouldn’t have ever experienced.” Terrence scoffed at the response, but before he could snap out his own, two more ghosts entered the room. </p><p>“Oh, Reginald, you look wonderful! Right is going to love it!” Dusty exclaimed happily, moving to stand behind Reginald and to the side a bit. Cloudface nodded in agreement as he stepped into place at Reginald’s opposite side, leaving Terrence to scowl and slink away. </p><p>“Thank you, Dusty, Cloudface. I hope Right thinks so too.” Reginald looked himself over in the mirror, not reacting in the slightest when he felt a hand on his shoulder that he wasn’t able to see in his reflection.</p><p>“I don’t see why he wouldn’t. Now, you should run along, don’t keep the man waiting too long.” Dusty chuckled, gently placing his free hand on Reginald’s other shoulder and turning him to face the door. He gave the living man the slightest of nudges forwards. When Reginald looked over his shoulder, he saw Dusty giving him a proud smile, Cloudface motioning for him to go, and Terrence sulking in the background. The leader of the Toppat Clan drew in a deep breath and straightened his posture before walking out of the room.<br/>
Right looked up from his lap when he heard the door open, hurrying to his feet and giving Reginald a large grin tinged with nervousness.  “You look stunning, Reg.” He murmured as he moved to take his leader’s hand, bowing to press a kiss to the back of it while looking up into those hazel eyes. Reginald felt his face heat up in a blush and he looked off to the side, intertwining his gloved fingers with Right’s bare ones and letting the taller man lead him away. “They have everything set up for us.” Right looked over at Reginald as he spoke, unable to see the ghost who had slipped into place on Reginald’s other side- forcing the shorter of the two living men to awkwardly glance to the side regularly to be able to see both of them.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, kid, I’m just here to make sure you handle this all well. Don’t need you having another nervous breakdown, or convincing yourself that you’ve ruined this date.” Wilford explained, chuckling quietly to himself as he watched Reginald visibly relax- as much as he dared, at least, with Right by his side. As per usual, Right didn’t address the change in posture, and the three- two living and one dead- walked through the halls of the airship in only the sound of the living’s footsteps.</p><p>“So, how have you been, Reg?” Right asked after a few long minutes of relative silence, glancing over at his leader as he steered them down the hallway leading to their destination.</p><p>“I’ve been doing as well as I can. How have you been? I heard Carol was trying to talk you into going clothes shopping with her again.” Right snorted in response to Reginald’s words, holding any further response until he had opened the door for his leader and ushered him in- unaware of Wilford’s ghost slipping in right behind him. Once Right himself had made it through the door, he led Reginald to the lone table in the semi-dark room, where a singular candlestick burned. Reginald mustered a smile and dipped his head as Right pulled out his chair for him, watching his second-in-command take his own seat afterwards.<br/>
“<br/>
Yep. She’s been insistent about it, as well- she said she’s dragging me out this weekend even if she has to knock me out and tie me up to do so. Other than that, I’ve been doing well.” Wilford snorted from his spot in the air a few feet away, one leg tucked over the other as if he were sitting in a chair. Reginald glanced over at the vaguely glowing form but otherwise kept his eyes on the green ones across from him, his forced smile becoming more and more genuine.</p><p>“I wish you luck with that.” Reginald paused and looked around the room before speaking once more, his voice tinged with amazement. “How on earth did you get this all set up so soon?”</p><p>“I had some help.” Right chuckled, motioning with a jerk of his head towards the door. Reginald looked to the side, snorting slightly in amusement at the sight of Carol and Earrings in the doorway. “They roped Harold and Thomas into cooking, so the food will be just as good at the decoration.”</p><p>Reginald let out a small laugh, giving an amazed shake of his head. “All of this for the two of us? That’s a lot of effort for such a little date, surely I'm not worth all of that…” Right reached over the table to gently cup Reginald’s cheek, turning his head so that nervous hazel could meet certain green. </p><p>“Yes, it's a good bit of effort, but it is absolutely worth it to make you happy, Reginald. You’ve been having such a hard time lately… refusing to sleep, forgetting to eat, pushing yourself far too hard…” Right’s thumb gently brushed over the bag under his leader’s left eye as his voice trailed off, a worried frown present on his face. “You deserve everything good in the world, Reginald, and that includes a well-planned date. Now, stop your worrying over rather or not you deserve it, my dear Reggie, and focus on something good. How about... have you read any good books lately? "Wilford shook his head slightly from his place in the air, his gaze practically daring the Toppat leader to try to fight the change in topic. Reginald swallowed heavily and let out a shaking breath, leaning into the hand on his face and shifting his gaze to the opposite side.</p><p>"Well... I haven't really had the time to start any new ones, but I re-read my favorite last night. More importantly, though, what all exactly are Harold and Thomas cooking?" Right looked towards the two in the doorway for an answer, only to receive two shrugs and a shake of Carol's head.</p><p>"A surprise, apparently. Well, we'll see what they bring out, and hope it's not a mess like last time."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>